Cameras are used in many different environments and recent technology has allowed cameras to have an ever increasing number of features and also the footprint of cameras has been decreasing as well due to this technology. In particular, one recent class of cameras that has experienced increased popularity is action cameras that are designed to be used in many different action settings. This in turn has led to a number of accessories being marketed to allow such action cameras to be used in air, land and water settings. For example, attachment accessories permit such cameras to be mounted to a drone, a car, a bicycle helmet, a water floatation device, etc.
With respect to underwater cameras, these cameras can also be used in the sport of fishing or simply to view underwater wildlife. The present invention is directed to an improved underwater camera.